


Forces of Nature

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Mates, Mild Gore, Mystery character - Freeform, Pack, Violence, Werewolf law, rogue werewolf, werewolf!Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Noah's pack, the ancient Law is the guidelines for everything. When Puck fails to find a mate before his 21st birthday, he's sentenced to death. So Puck runs away from everything he knows and stumbles upon someone that could quite possibly be his mate. </p><p>What happens when a rogue werewolf tries to take his mate and lure Noah to his demise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I have been addicted to Teen Wolf lately and I ship Derek and Stiles so freaking much that I got to thinking that oh my god what if Puck or Blaine were a werewolf and they were mates and oh my god I don't know what I would do with myself. So I made a post about it on Tumblr and people begged me to write it. This is probably a bit cracky and cliched but I tried. lol

He was running so fast that everything was a blur. The colors of the scenery all bled together in a whirl of color and the scents mixed together so much that he didn't know if it was a good or bad smell anymore. All he knew was he had to run, just run, run, run and never look back. He had lost track of how far he had ran and just focused on the burn in his muscles as he pushed himself harder and faster.

Noah Puckerman was a werewolf. Born and raised as a half man, half wolf. His family had been werewolves for centuries and Noah didn't think that anyone even knew who or when the first werewolf in their family was, even though you would never know by being around them.

See, his family lived by the Law; his family and the other families that made up their pack. They were werewolf royalty. Their pack was the largest in the country and had thrived in multiple countries before settling in California. But with royalty came power… and with power came abuse of power. And his family was no exception.

The Alpha family (which so happened to be Noah's family) was a very powerful and forceful family. They ruled their pack with iron fists (… _paws_?). If someone stepped one foot ( _paw_?) out of line, no matter who it was it was pretty much  _sayonara sucker_.

So, obviously, you were a fool to not follow orders, right? And you should definitely not be one to defy the Law.

Noah Puckerman had been ordered to be executed by his own parents, no less. It would have been slightly different if his blood family wasn't the ones to order his death, but it still sucked. And why was he even being ordered to be killed? Because of that fucking Law that his pack held so fucking dear to their cold-hearted hearts.

The Law states that the next Alpha in line had to find his mate before his twenty-first birthday. Since Noah was the first born of the Alpha family, it was he who had to find a mate. And his twenty-first birthday was fast approaching… in about 4 months or so. But, apparently, his parents couldn't wait any longer. They were fed up with their son because he should have found a mate by now. There were many a female potential mates, and many a females had been pushed at him to be his mate.

Santana had been the closest. She had been beautiful and the sex was amazing. She had been strong and fast and had knocked him on his ass in their playful challenges. But there was just one thing missing. And that one thing happened to be the most important.

She didn't have a mate smell. See, werewolves had enhanced eye-sight, hearing, and smell. Werewolves could read and feel emotions through smell. And when you're around your mate you would know about a mile off that they were your mate before they were actually in your line of sight.

And Santana… she just was not it for him from what he had read and heard from all the adults in the pack. He also knew for a fact that he did not smell like a mate to Santana, but she wanted to move up the ranks from being an Omega to being an Alpha. So she ignored that little factor. She was alone, her mother had died in an unfortunate inner pack fight, and her father had been killed because of turning a human (That was also against the Law. No one but the Alpha could turn a human). So no wonder she wanted more than being stuck with being a lowly Omega. It would be easy, she thought; seduce the first born and its open road to power.

Only, Noah couldn't lie. He didn't want to live a life knowing that his mate was out there when he was stuck with another. And if he mated with Santana and ran into his mate sometime in the future… there was only one way out of that one. He'd have to kill Santana, because once you claimed a mate you claimed them until their dying breath… or yours, but he'd rather live, thank you very much. And even though Santana was not his mate and was a pretty scary bitch in her own rite, he still cared about her as a friend.

So, Noah was stuck with not finding a mate (which, really, was not even something he could fucking control), and was ordered to be killed. Whoever killed him would take his place in the ranking order and obviously that was a feat worth fighting for in their pack. His pack— _former_ pack—was so power hungry he was surprised that no one had tried to kill him before now if it was so damn easy to jump the ranks that way…

The ancient Law was so fucked up if Noah really thought about it. And thought about it he did as he kept running. He was running for his life, really. He was escaping his old constraints of a pack and running to new and better things. Because, really, who in their right mind would stand for such an injustice as to kill just because you couldn't find a mate at the allotted time slot? It's not like he would become Alpha the next day after he did have a mate. His father would either have to be killed or just die naturally for him to become Alpha. And even _then_ someone could challenge him if they really wanted to… and those challenges always ended in death in order to pick a winner. It was just…  _sick_.

And that was saying something because the beast inside of him was so bloodthirsty that it was hard to control. Maybe that's why the pack was so messed up. His pack couldn't interact with humans, lest they find out about their existence. And if a human did find out, it was  _kill them and kill the dumbass wolf who was blew their cover too_.

Always with the violence and bloodshed.

It was a form of entertainment and sick pleasure for the pack as a whole. And the pack had been out of touch with humanity for so long that most of them had lost the human part of themselves and let the beast take over.

Not Noah though.

Don't get Noah wrong, he absolutely loved being a werewolf. When he turned, it didn't hurt. It actually felt like it was a natural thing to do. To roll his neck and shoulders and to just let the claws grow. The hair sprouting down his spine gave him a shudder of pleasure every time. And the way it felt to just run. It was like the closest to bliss he could ever get—even better than sex. Even in his human form he was a fast runner… but there was just something about letting his claws dig into the dirt and to feel it slip away under his paws as he gained speed. How it felt to stretch his legs and how the strong muscles pulled in the perfect way to push his body in a way that made him look like a furry blob darting around. And the wind… the wind felt so good gliding through his fur, like a natural soft caress, a natural massage as he felt the blood pumping through his body.

It was a glorious and free feeling when he was a wolf. He could just let go and run and let the animal side take over. His instincts as well as his enhanced hearing and sense of smell would never steer him wrong so he could check out of his brain for a little while…

And check out he did. He ran and ran until the smell of water hit him full force. It was dark out, and even if it wasn't, Noah looked like a regular dog anyway. He stopped running abruptly and quickly changed back into his human form. He was in a black wife beater and ripped blue jeans with black and gold Nike airs. He caught his breath and tried to figure out his location.

He scanned the area, listening for other people, but the world around him was quiet except for the soft splashing waves behind him of the water. Deciding that just standing around was not going to get him anywhere, he decided to walk. He didn't find anything until about thirty minutes later when a smell took over his senses.

The smell made him freeze, letting the sweetness of it roll over him in waves as he stood there taking in deep inhales of the scent. A deep, but soft, growl made its way out of his throat as his inner wolf seemed to purr. It was hard to put into words what he was smelling, only that Noah knew that he had never ever smelled something so damn beautiful in his life.

The scent was amazing and seemed to curl itself around him, engulfing him in it. As Noah took another inhale in, his eyes closed and a smile gracing his lips, the scent began to clear a little and take on some distinct scents all rolled into one. He could smell coffee… deep roast, the kind that his aunt loved to drink. And then there was caramel… with a hint of coconut mixed in there. And then he could smell… was that sadness and anxiety? Well, that was a downer in the high of the scent, but it was still a part of the beautiful scent regardless.

As the wolf got his fill (and figured that standing there with his eyes closed and gulping down air and inhaling like no tomorrow was a little weird), a door in the distance in front of him opened and closed, and a new wave of the scent washed over his nose. This made Noah's eyes snap open and take in his surroundings. He was stood across the street (how the hell had he got here?) from a building that read  _BERKLEE COLLEGE OF MUSIC_. And as his eyes lowered down to the doorway, he saw a short young man with slightly curly hair in a gray Henley shirt and a black peacoat. His eyes were covered by dark rimmed, rectangular glasses and…

Wait… the scent.

It was coming from this guy.

Did Noah just find his mate?

Before he could process that thought further, the smell of fear filled the air, along with a scream as a black mass tackled the man on the steps of the school and began to drag the man away quickly.

And, wow, Noah should have paid better attention to his surroundings because, as he got over his shock and sprang into action, he found that the man had been tackled by another werewolf.

Noah shifted quickly, already in a dead sprint as he hightailed it after the other wolf that was dragging the terrified man roughly along behind him.

"Somebody! Help me!" the young man begged and it tore at Noah's heart to hear him so scared and in pain. Noah pushed himself to his limit, harder than he ever had before.

He had to save this person, he just had to.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the rogue's side of things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updating! Someone was going to collab with me on this story, but then that fell through. Then I had bad writer's block and college took over my life... But, anyway... here is the chapter. Once again there's a cliffie, and there's no dialogue at all... Anyway, please enjoy and... who knows when I'll get the next part up ahah.
> 
> In case anyone wanted to know, Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeeAnn Rimes was on repeat for this chapter.

The order had been sent, loud and clear: KILL THE EXILED ALPHA SON AND TAKE HIS PLACE. It was almost perfect for an Omega to finally break ranks.

The wolf had been trailing the exiled Alpha son ever since the boy had broken away from the pack. He had grown up with him; had run many a full moon nights with the boy, he knew he was a good runner. One of the best in the pack, the other wolf knew that he was in for the fastest run of his life. But the wolf was fast too, not quite as fast as Noah, but he was the best shot to catch up with him out of any in the pack.

The black wolf trailed Noah at a safe distance, but it was quickly clear that Noah was not in his right frame of mind. He was almost careless with how he ran. He was just running aimlessly, almost like he was a pup during his first shift again. It was easy for the other wolf to keep up, and to also stay just out of hearing distance.

Soft rumblings ran through the rogue wolf's chest as he could not believe that this was supposed to be the future Alpha of their pack. He'd be laughing if he was human. He was doing the pack a favor by killing Noah and taking his place. This one was such a disgrace, it was completely laughable.

Then, after what had to be about a week later, Noah began to slow until he was walking through the city streets at a slow trot, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his nose sniffed the air. The other wolf ducked behind a building that was still in eye sight of Noah, watching as the gray wolf peered over at the splashing waves that he could hear from his hiding spot.

Just then, the gray wolf had disappeared and in his place stood a human young man. Noah shook out his arms as he continued to look out at the water. He seemed to breathe in the salty air around him, his chest rising and falling, as he scanned the area around him. After a few moments Noah began to start walking down the sidewalk like he belonged there, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

A soft growl rumbled through the black wolf's chest as he slowly crept along the building to keep Noah in his sight.

He had to be careful now. He may look like just another dog to a full human, but there were dead giveaways if you were another werewolf. For one, there was the smell. Werewolves all had a distinct scent that was unique to their wolf, a scent of their pack, and also a universal scent that told them apart from a regular wolf. Noah would pick up on all three of these scents with a practiced ease if the black wolf got too close. No matter how out of it Noah may seem to be in his mind, nothing could deter that nose. Aside from the scent, there was the fact that werewolf eyes glowed more to another werewolf. Werewolves had more of a golden tone to their eye color which glowed if the wolf moved their head a certain way. On top of already being hyper-sensitive around another canine, Noah would be quick to look for the signs, as all werewolves are taught at a young age in case your sense of smell is hindered in any way.

Keeping his distance, the wolf continued to creep along after Noah, dodging behind everything he could. He was lucky that the wind hadn't decided to randomly change direction and sweep his scent towards Noah. As it was, the wind was blowing at them both, taking his scent off in the direction behind Noah.

Noah kept walking, the wolf kept creeping and hoping the wind never changed. It was very quiet in the night, and if the position of the half moon was any indicator (though it really was, because  _werewolf_ ), it had to be well into the wee hours of the morning by now. The wolf guessed it to be about three thirty in the morning.

The two had been at this for about a half hour when finally Noah stopped, sniffing the air. The wolf slowed, stopping to crouch low behind a tree next to an old building to watch the sudden change in Noah. The wolf watched as Noah seemed to inhale gaping breaths as if he couldn't get enough air. Noah's shoulders rolled. These actions were normal for a werewolf; Noah could have spotted prey—

 _Shit_. The wolf froze in horror because  _prey_ —what if Noah had finally spotted him?

During the few moments it took for Noah to close his eyes and release a soft growl from deep within his chest, the wolf was terrified that he had been caught. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and he had to fight the large urge to whine low in his throat in submission. But when Noah reopened his eyes, the wolf was just quick enough to catch the flash of red that sparked in Noah's eyes.

There it was, the differential point that, yes, Noah had caught a scent, but not his scent. Oh no. That flash is the universal sign that a werewolf had just scented his mate.

Oh, this was too perfect. The wolf had to keep himself from yipping in excitement because he was still undercover. If he could just get to the mate before Noah, he could use her to lure Noah to his demise and, presto, next in line as Alpha… the next Alpha prince, if you will.

Ripping the other wolf out of his internal victory party was the sound of a door opening and a boy walking through it. The scent of the boy washed over the wolf in his hiding place and it was a good scent, but dammit the boy needed to stop clouding his nose, he needed to—wait.

The wolf looked over at Noah again and saw Noah's face light up in recognition. If he was in wolf form his tongue would surely be lolling out of his mouth and his tail would be wagging up a storm.

But, what—why, did Noah look like that?

THE BOY WAS NOAH'S MATE. Oh, no wonder he had not found one in the pack.

_Oh, Noah, you sly dog you (pun intended)._

The wolf was quicker on the uptake than Noah was, apparently. Before Noah could even move, the wolf had sprung from his hiding place and bit down on the unsuspecting boy. The oddly sweet but sour scent of fear filled the air instantly as the wolf tugged on the boy and dragged him down the street, the boy kicking and screaming bloody murder for help.

It was never good for another werewolf to attack another's mate, even if it wasn't fully acknowledged yet. It was the ultimate challenge in the eyes of a werewolf, and usually spelled death sentence.

The rogue had death in mind all right, but definitely not his own.

 _Come catch me, Noah. It'll be an honor to take you down_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it was to write this without giving away who the rogue was? IT WAS HARD.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf showdown. The rogue is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried; therefore, you shouldn't criticize me XD

Noah ran as fast as he could, trying to keep the rogue wolf in sight. The wolf was fast, but so was Noah. And he was in for a fight.

Fear curled in Noah's stomach as he pushed himself. Each cry of terror from the other boy cut through him so much that he had to restrain the whimper growing in his chest from coming out.

The chase continued for who knew how long, just way longer than Noah wanted. The black wolf finally veered off into the tree-line of the woods, pulling the boy along with him and managing to not bang his head on a tree (which Noah was pretty grateful for).

The wolf came to a stop in front of a fallen tree trunk. The boy was crying, Noah could hear it so clearly, and clutching his leg where the wolf had bit down on him. Noah couldn't tell how deep the marks were, but hopefully they weren't deep enough to turn him… Noah really didn't want to add _that_ to the list of things he had to deal with.

But, first, Noah had to pull his head out of his ass and stop fretting. He had a wolf to take down.

Skidding to a stop after finally entering the clearing, Noah glared at the wolf opposite him and let loose a chilling growl. The wolf moved to lower his head (which would be a form of submission), but then snapped his head up to literally smile at Noah, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Noah growled again, pawing at the ground as he snapped his teeth at the other wolf in warning. The wolf growled back in response before leaping toward Noah and knocking him to the ground.

The wolf had knocked Noah to his back, and Noah used it to his advantage. He tried to clear his mind and just let instinct take over, his natural born way to fight. He rolled fully onto his back and pressed up on the other wolf's chest, pushing him away.

The other wolf grunted a little, growling, and descended his head to sink his teeth into Noah's neck. Noah let loose a whine, and then brought his paw up to slash at the wolf's face, then down his side. The wolf released his neck after a deep scratch, jumping back and letting Noah up. Noah rolled over, pushed his body up off the ground, and started running towards the rogue.

The rogue met him with a bark, colliding heads with him. The rogue lost his balance and was knocked onto his own side. Noah advanced on him, but the rogue was quick, nipping at his legs until he was fully back to his feet.

Noah tried his hardest to get jabs at him, once managing to catch his ear and the side of his snout. He latched onto the rogue's lip and twisted, feeling a rush of satisfaction as the rogue yelped in pain. After holding the twisted lip hostage a bit, and a particularly sharp kick to Noah's flank, Noah released the rogue and the two separated, staring each other down as they began to circle each other.

This went on for a while, the circling, both lunging and hoping to get a few hits in. There were scratches and bites, paw hits and kicks. There was more growling and teeth snapping, more yelping and whining. Clumps of fur littered the ground; drying blood in fur, dripping from jaws, and some on the ground.

The rogue caught Noah unawares and clamped down hard on his thigh, ripping his sharp teeth through muscle that brought Noah down instantly, letting lose a high-pitched whine. As a wolf, there was no way he could balance himself on that leg now, but as a human he'd be able to balance on his other leg. For the moment, Noah was down because there was no way in hell he was turning back. As a human, with a wolf above you as the rogue was, he'd be mauled to death in no time.

The rogue was too busy licking his lips from blood to notice Noah fall to his side, slashing at the rogue for all he was worth, pushing through the pain. Noah pushed himself to wiggle his body closer to the rogue. He bit into the rogue's thigh just enough to pull the other canine down to the ground.

Once the both of them were on the ground, Noah pushed himself up enough to latch on to the rogue's neck, pressing his teeth down gradually as a pent up growl of warning escaped. Another scream of pain ripped through the clearing and Noah bent down even harder. His (almost) mate was in pain, possibly even turning for all he knew, and he had the rogue where he wanted… his teeth at his jugular. One more hard press and a whip of his head would have Noah ripping the rogue's throat out with his teeth.

"Hey, hey, whoa. OW! Get the fuck off me!" The voice was human… scared, but steady, and it was coming from under Noah's teeth. The rogue had took a very risky action, by turning back into his human form while Noah still had his teeth _sunk into his neck_. "Get the fuck off me, Puckerman!"

Two things were certain. The rogue knew him and Noah knew the rogue, having finally recognized the voice (and the smell, now that Noah had time to come back to his senses). A roar erupted from Noah's chest as he let go, but kept close enough to grab the guy, and shifted back to his human form. Brown eyes narrowed, mouth twisted in a snarl so animalistic that only another werewolf wouldn't shrink away. Noah grabbed at the guy who was trying to wiggle away with a hand now pressed to the side of his gushing neck.

"Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I am a horrible person. But it was the best place to stop or this would turn into a very long chapter! And I've had a cliffie on every other chapter... why break the cycle now?
> 
> But, don't worry. I got past this really hard to write fight, so I should get the next part up quicker than this one.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final face-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the longest chapter yet! And, good news, no cliffie, because we have now made it to the end!

Sebastian unabashedly laughed, shaking his head. "Took you long enough, oh mighty Alpha."

A gasp filled the clearing then, and both wolves-turned-humans snapped their gazes over to the object in which they had been fighting over.

"What the—you were both just—and now you're—" the human sputtered in a tone that suggested that he hoped this was all a dream and he'd wake up soon. The young man scrambled to push himself up onto the fallen tree trunk behind him, trying to put as much space between him and the wild what-were-beasts in front of him.

" _What do you want from me_?" he finally yelled more confidently, when the wolves made no move to say anything. His eyes flickered between the two behind the broken lenses of his glasses. He must have gotten frustrated with the lenses, because he pulled them off and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Oh, I think this is one for _Noah_ to explain," Sebastian said pointedly, crossing his arms and smirking at Noah. If you didn't pay attention to the blood, it would be as if this was just a normal conversation.

Noah snarled at Sebastian, the young boy whimpered again, making Noah wince as he returned his attention to the boy. "Well… obviously, we're wolves. Shapeshifters. And… you're apparently my mate."

"Your _what_?" the boy exclaimed. "I'm your…" he trailed off, shaking his head and flailing his arms as he scoffed, " _No_ , you can't be serious. How can _I_ , Blaine Anderson, be your _mate_? A _werewolf_ 's mate… to a person I have never even _seen before in my life_?"

Noah just gave him a shrug. "It doesn't usually happen this way," he merely said, dismissing the boy for a moment to turn a sharp look back on Sebastian that made the other wolf wince. "Now, the question is," Noah snarled, his eyes glowing a faint red in the darkness that made Blaine scramble back with a thud off the log, " _what the fuck are you doing here_?"

"Hey, this wasn't in the original plan at all, _your majesty_ ," Sebastian snapped back, lowering his arms and bracing his shoulders, ready to shift again if need be. "I came to kill you, but this…" he began with a shrug, his voice perking up a bit, "oh-ho, this is a much more _interesting_ development." Sebastian smiled darkly, looking back over to Blaine. His own eyes flashed gold, and Blaine gulped.

Noah moved so fast, Blaine thought he was totally losing his mind if this wasn't a dream. One second they were feet apart, the next Noah was snarling in Sebastian's face, their noses practically touching (if Blaine trusted his slightly blurred vision. He was seeing flashes of color in their eyes, so how much could he really be trusted anymore?). "Touch him again, _ever_ , and I will rip your throat out. _With my teeth_." The deep, animalistic voice made Blaine shudder and he could not believe this was happening. To _him_ , of all people; if this was all even _real_.

He was Blaine Anderson, product of private school and aspiring songwriter. Nothing of remote excitement had ever happened in his life. His coming out was even brushed over with everyone; his friends were all like: 'Cool story, bro; are you gonna eat those fries?', and his parents were like: 'Oh, honey, that's nice. How's the new song coming along?'

And then _this_.

His stomach gave a lurch as Sebastian smiled over at him again, and his head was throbbing from all of this craziness. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Blaine announced, right before bending to the side and emptying the contents of his stomach. Well, that was gross. And he couldn't even move because of his fucked up leg… so he just hoped these two got over whatever their problem was and let Blaine go so he could go get stitches and sleep for like a thousand years…

He gave a pathetic whine, resigning to his fate, and then turned back to the heated argument being had in front of him, _about_ him…

"—decided to kill my _mate_ , and make me suffer and not return to the pack so that _you_ could take the easy road, and then strut back so everyone would fawn over you as new royalty? You're a fucking _coward_ , Smythe. Always had been," Noah was saying in a low, gravelly voice that Blaine had to admit would be sexy if it wasn't paired with the intent to kill—

Oh, god, they were discussing death, _his_ death specifically, and that's all he could think about? Yeah, Blaine was seriously losing it. He blamed it on the traumatic experience and the blood loss. Not to mention the supernatural information overload that he was still pretending was a dream.

"Oh, not just kill him," Sebastian began, walking to circle around Noah.

Noah stayed perfectly still, but his eyes followed Sebastian's every move, hands uncrossing from his chest to rest at his sides. To claw Sebastian to death if he made the wrong move, Blaine guessed. Which would be fine with him, Blaine wanted to punch the guy's lights out for fucking up his leg when this didn't even have to happen. But Blaine wasn't stupid enough to jump in between two supposed wolves… he was in the middle enough as it is. He wasn't one to condone killing, but Blaine was losing it enough, so… why the fuck not. This was all a dream, anyway, right?

Now making his second pass around Noah, Sebastian continued, "I was gonna play with him… make you furious… and, well, _then_ I was gonna kill him, and make you watch… and then when he took his dying breath, you would impulsively go after me, and then I'd kill you. _Then_ I'd drag your body back to the pack so that we could all rejoice in your death. The exile is finally dead," Sebastian hissed in Noah's ear, back almost pressed against the Alpha's back. "And I'd take my rightful place as future Alpha."

Noah was visibly shaking, trying his hardest not to shift and just squeeze the life out of Sebastian right then, let the warm flow of his life force seep through to run over Noah's jaws. It's what his wolf was begging for, but Noah took one look at Blaine and he didn't want his mate to fear him any more than he already did. And, besides, Noah's human half had its own desires. His fingers itched to curl around the porcelain neck and press in hard, cutting off Sebastian's oxygen… or to even snap the fragile bones under his fingertips…

Instead, a low laugh escaped Noah, making Blaine jump. He wasn't expecting that. "Sounds very exhausting to me. What, you can't just _kill_ me straight? You have to do it in self-defense? I've seen _pups_ more fierce than you."

Noah merely grunted a little as Sebastian spun on him and grabbed him by the throat. Blaine felt a tug to protect him, but his leg gave a throb as he lurched up, and he bit his lip to contain the pained gasp from the movement. Noah had heard it, though, body already attuned to his unclaimed mate, looking past Sebastian's head, watching as Blaine pulled himself up. He simply smiled; focusing back on Sebastian like it was all a flicker of Blaine's imagination. "That all you got? C'mon, Smythe, why don't you just kill me so we can all move on here?"

Then it all happened so fast. Sebastian lunged, pressing his claws into Noah's throat and Noah trying to press his claws into Sebastian's chest to try to shove him back without ripping Sebastian's claws across his throat. They were in a stalemate until Blaine got a surge of adrenaline, throwing all caution into the darkness since he figured he was gonna die anyway from blood loss or wolf attack, he might as well speed it up a little. He managed to drag himself over to Sebastian and then flung his smaller body at his back like a freaking linebacker.

This surprised Sebastian, and when he pitched over (knocked literally off-guard) Noah used the momentum to drop back, pulling him forward. The three of them hit the ground in a pile of limbs and claws and a dust cloud of dirt. Sebastian let go of Noah's neck, letting the Alpha release a gasp for air, and slashed at Blaine's damaged leg as the boy scrambled to get out of the pile, his part done. Blaine let out a loud scream of pain and Sebastian moved in for the kill, fangs elongated in his mouth and fur already sprouting as he was shifting.

Noah sprang up as Blaine screamed again, Sebastian hovering over him. His mate was begging the other wolf to back off, that he didn't want to die, but Sebastian paid no attention. He was in full wolf-mode now, growling low in his throat as he pinned Blaine's flailing arms with his upper body. Sebastian, Noah knew, took Blaine's tackle as a challenge, and like any wolf, there was no backing down to a challenge once one was initiated.

So Noah shifted as fast as he could, groaning low in his throat as the unusual pain of a fast, very forced shift took over his body. But he didn't care, the pain wasn't important when Blaine, mate or no, was just a young boy and caught in the middle of all this mess, and was about to die because of him, because of his past, his life… No, Noah couldn't let that happen. He couldn't sit there and watch his ex-pack member (who could have been his friend if he hadn't been an Omega by their societal standards) kill an innocent human. It was ruthless violence and murder, the very things that disgusted Noah about his pack in the first place.

He lunged, fully shifted, just as Blaine gave another blood curdling scream as Sebastian drug his claws into the boy's leg and tugged, a chunk of flesh falling to the ground. All Noah could see was red, and with the most thunderous growl, he pounced on Sebastian's flank and flung him back as far away from Blaine as possible. Then he sprinted over to the fallen wolf, latching his jaws onto his jugular, teeth sinking in through his fur, his skin and muscles, and then the sweet taste of blood was seeping into his mouth as his teeth hit his vein. Then he clamped his jaws tighter and pulled, Sebastian withering and whimpering from under him. Once Noah let go, he shifted back, straddling Sebastian as he too shifted back from the pain, hands coming up to try to staunch the blood flow. Too late, every time Sebastian took a breath, blood was gushing even more from the gaping wound.

"You knew this was gonna happen," Noah said in a deathly calm, quiet voice as he sneered down at Sebastian. His fingers still itched to wring his neck, squeeze out more blood, but he couldn't do that. Not as a human, not in front of Blaine. Besides, it was much more satisfying to watch Sebastian bleed out instead. "Messing with a mate ends in death."

"Fuck you, Puckerman," Sebastian rasped, ever the one to get the last word in. "Rot in hell." He made a choking noise, and Noah increased the pressure of where he was leaning on his slightly clawed hand over Sebastian's chest. Blaine would be none the wiser. Noah just smirked and all was quiet until Sebastian gurgled his last breath.

"I'll be sure to meet you there, man," he whispered to him, patting his chest, before standing up and cautiously making it back over to Blaine. He wanted to rush, oh so bad, but he was just lunged at so he probably wouldn't take too kindly at being rushed at. "You okay? Can I take a look at it?" he ventured cautiously instead, stopping a few feet away.

Blaine looked up at him, startled, from his sprawled position on the ground. "Oh, this? 'Tis but a scratch," he tried to joke weakly. Then he made the mistake of looking down at the missing chunk from his leg and looked like he was about to puke again. Noah couldn't blame him. He would be too, if it wasn't for the whole being wolf and hunting for food thing… "Okay, it's totally not, but I don't need any more help from _you_. You helped enough tonight."

"Uh, yeah, I totally didn't save your life or anything," Noah said sarcastically, dropping down beside the boy anyway. Blaine rolled away from him.

"No, you stay back. I don't fucking care if we're supposed to be mates… or whatever the fuck that entails, but what I _do_ know is that my leg is fucking _bleeding out_ and a huge ass chunk is _missing_ , and somehow it all comes back to _you_." He threw a heated glare Noah's way, and Noah winced at the site, guilty. "So, usually I would be the guy to let a stranger help me, but not today. Because today I was attacked… _twice_ , mind you, by some supernatural creature that shouldn't even be _real_. And _you_ just happen to be one of those and oh my fucking god, _what are you DOING_?" Blaine screeched in pain as Noah had pressed his hand to the boy's wound. Blaine watched as black vines became clear over Noah's skin, moving up his arms like he had a type of disease.

"I'm trying to heal you," Noah said as if that explained everything.

Blaine _clearly_ was losing it. Because even if he _could_ take the knowledge that wolf men were real… there was _no fucking way_ someone could heal him. He gaped, sputtering in disbelief as he tried to tell Noah how fucking crazy it was, but Noah cut him a look that made him shut up.

"Yes, it's true. God, you humans are so thick-headed," Noah snapped, rolling his eyes. "But it's not really working… I can get the blood to stop flowing, but I don't know how much use this leg's gonna be. He pretty much tore all your ligaments and snapped your Achilles," Noah reported as he ducked his head and looked at Blaine's leg in the faint light of the coming dawn.

_Shit, it was dawn already?_

Oh, this was just great! All Blaine wanted to do was crawl home and get into bed and burrow under all his covers and sleep for a million years. Yes, sleep... that would be good. And then let his bum leg heal and kiss his musical career goodbye because who'd pay to see a gimp musician who couldn't dance?

He must have nodded off, his head giving a mighty throb as Noah gave him a soft slap to the cheek. He blinked blearily up at him, finally taking in his features for the first time. The deep brown eyes, so full of concern for someone he's just met, and his dark eyebrows and Mohawk. His strong chin and jaw, his perfect nose and lips, his three days' worth of stubble… And this guy was his mate, which Blaine was guessing to be his soul-mate, and really… having this guy as his mate wouldn't be half bad for ol' Blainers… well, besides the fact that he's a ruthless canine half the time… but Blaine could look past that, right?

Oh god, he had to have lost at least two pints of blood tonight… maybe three. _Blaine, you're completely losing it, man_. And his vision dimmed and his head felt heavy, and there was a throbbing in his leg and behind his eyes…

"You still with me, man? Hello?" Noah questioned, his voice sounding muffled to Blaine. "Blaine?" And when he said his name, it was like the world brightened again and Blaine opened his eyes and pulled up his head a little.

"Dude, I told you I'm—" he started with a goofy grin and Noah shook his head.

"No you're not. You've lost way too much blood and the saliva is making it so your skin isn't healing, and there's no way I can get you to a hospital on foot. And even if I did… there's no way you can blame this on a simple animal attack, no matter how true it is…"

And he kept droning on and on and the deep timber to his voice was comforting to Blaine, and Blaine felt himself nodding off again. Yes, sleep. Blaine loved sleep. A hand slapped his cheek again. "Hey!"

"No, c'mon, man, you have to stay awake. If you sleep now, you die… well, you're still gonna probably die if you say no, but yeah…" Noah said frantically. "Dude, I don't want to do this and I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't the last possible chance you had—"

"Noah, shut up, and just tell me. I thought you said I'm dying here," Blaine interrupted, wanting Noah to stop and just cut to the chase so he could sleep. Death was pretty sweet of a possibility now. He could sleep as much as he wanted.

"Okay, fine, either you die, or I can turn you and you live," Noah said as if it was the key to everything.

"'Turn me'? What the fuck'zat?" Blaine grumbled, closing his eyes briefly.

"I bite you and you turn into a wolf, like me, or you die. It's purely your choice, I can't—I won't change you against your will… and you're kinda my mate so I'd much rather you not die on my watch if I can help it, thank you very much," he explained anxiously. "So, what do ya say?"

Blaine rolled it over in his exhausted brain. He knew that wolves existed now, and he had always been drawn to how they move and had taken to many an hour on Google researching about wolf packs and such. He had never understood his weird pull to it. But now… it made sense. Noah was his soul mate after all, so of course part of his soul would have already been attuned to his. But could he handle being a wolf? Well, it's not like he wanted to die either, but…

"Question before I answer," Blaine said, struggling to sit up, but groaned as his head gave a mighty throb and he fell back to the ground.

"I'll tell you anything," Noah said quickly, grabbing onto Blaine's free hand… which Blaine found to feel really natural of a movement.

"If you change me and I become a… _you know_ … would my leg fully heal?" Blaine asked, searching Noah's face. His eyes drifted to his neck and was surprised to see his neck had healed, only the blood trails were left as evidence from Sebastian's fight…

_How?_

"Um, I think so, yeah." Noah nodded, and then he saw Blaine's surprise look and followed his line of sight. "Yeeeahh. Werewolves have super healing powers. And a wolf from an Alpha family has an enhanced form of it, and we can heal others by stealing their pain away… Now, when you change, it's like your body gets a complete overhaul… but any scars from before you were changed would still be there, but any open wounds would be healed. As for your leg… you may have some scars since the wound's so deep, but you'll have full function back… So, yes or no?"

Blaine looked down at his leg. It was really silly to die because of this when he really had an easy way out of this. So what if he had to be a wolf? He could deal with that…

"Yes, okay! Be my knight in… furry? armor and change me!" Blaine announced dramatically. He laid back down on the ground and psyched himself up in preparation of having a wolf's jaws descending on him again… oh, god, how was this his life? But at least he got a very attractive mate out of this and he didn't have to worry about finding a guy anymore… and god, shut up, Blaine, you don't even know him… and he just killed a guy in front of you like ten minutes ago!

"Haha, okay," Noah responded nervously as he leaned across Blaine's body. His weight was comforting to Blaine, a little heavy and warm, _oh so warm_ , he hadn't realized how cold he had gotten. "Okay, here goes nothing… I'm sorry in advance."

Noah clutched Blaine's hand and teeth were sinking into his throat and Blaine groaned loudly in pain in Noah's ear and Noah pulled back as fast as he could after he knew the bite had took over. Blaine continued groaning for another ten minutes and Noah watched as his skin regrew over his leg wound, tendons and ligaments snapping back together and the other scratches on Blaine's skin disappeared. When Blaine opened his eyes slowly, Noah was so relieved to see his golden orbs blink up at him.

"Wow, that hurt more than I expected," were Blaine's first words as a wolf.

"Yeah, sorry. Again," Noah said sheepishly. "So do you wanna like—" And he was cut off by warm lips pressed up against his. He groaned into the kiss, letting his body move on instinct as his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer as Blaine clutched at the sides of his head. Blaine gave a deep moan in the back of his throat, and Noah pulled back to growl in response before surging back in and deepening the kiss. Blaine let him in, sucking the tip of Noah's tongue briefly before letting the pink muscle in to explore. After a few more moments, Blaine's hands pulled at Noah's shirt sides to push him off.

"Wait, stop," Blaine said after prying his lips back. They were both breathing heavy and Noah's forehead found his way to the side of Blaine's neck where Blaine had rested his head on Noah's shoulder. "What—what was that?" Blaine's voice was confused and breathless and all Noah wanted to do was steal his breath some more.

"Uh, shouldn't I ask you that? I mean, _you_ kissed _me_ ," Noah answered, confused. His own breath was coming shallowly and his brain was foggy.

"No, like, I know _what_ it was, I just—I don't know, I guess I mean the _how_?" Blaine struggled to explain.

Noah wrinkled his brow, and after noticing he was nuzzling Blaine's neck and Blaine was pretty much sinking into the movement… "Oh, _oh_ , you mean—? Yeah, that'd be my Alpha pheromones… and since you're my mate, more official now since I turned you, your instincts kind of took over, I guess?" Noah sighed, and he dared to lick a warm stripe on Blaine's neck, the boy wriggling and giving a soft gasp. "It sounds so much lamer when you have to explain the magic of it…"

Blaine hummed, nuzzling closer to Noah in the process and venturing his own lick to Noah's neck. Noah gripped the other boy by the scruff of his hair and pulled him into another kiss, this one more sloppy and open mouthed than the previous one. Blaine reciprocated in kind, tongue meeting Noah's as they both deepened the kiss, the two positively moaning at the contact. They broke away when they both couldn't breathe straight.

"I think I can get used to this whole mate thing if _this_ ," Blaine gestured between the two of them with kissed-red lips perked in a huge grin, "keeps happening."

"Well, good, because I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to," Noah quipped, and then dove in for another kiss. This one was followed by wandering hands and Noah's faintly glowing eyes, and when Noah opened his eyes to see a pair of purple orbs glowing down at him, Noah gave another growl and rolled them over so that Blaine was underneath him. Everything stayed above the belt and then the sound of fabric being torn made Blaine jump back in surprise.

"Shit! I'm sorry," Blaine exclaimed, bringing his now clawed hand up to inspect it more closely.

Noah chuckled. "No big deal. It happened to me all the time when I was younger. But being a born wolf means I had a defaulted self-control, where you will need to work hard to learn it. It pretty much corresponds with your pulse levels. Higher your pulse, the more likely you're gonna shift."

"Yeah, my pulse is pretty much racing right now."

"I know, I can hear it." Noah smirked, pushing himself off of Blaine to let the boy sit up. "Good, now's the perfect time to test drive your new abilities. Catch me if you can," Noah teased, winking, and then he was off running into the woods, shifting as he went.

Blaine was left sitting there, one hand shifted and he was hard. He didn't even know how to fully shift and Noah wanted him to chase him? He really was going to have to get used to the way a wolf thought. So Blaine stood, shaking out his limbs and rolling his shoulders, jumping in place as he stretched as if he was going to hit the punching bag for a few.

Then he relaxed, clearing his mind, and then imagined himself becoming a wolf. He watched in his mind's eye as fur sprouted over his body, teeth elongated in his mouth, his jaw moving forward. He imagined his ears becoming longer, his nose becoming a snout, and his curly black hair disappearing in honey colored fur. He imagined his tail extending and his body being over as he stood on four legs…

He let loose a bark and was startled when the sound actually came from within him, through his throat. Blaine opened his eyes and the world was in sharper contrast, and every sound and smell was amplified by a hundred. Then his nose caught a particularly sweet scent of cinnamon and mangoes and woods, and his body compelled him forward. Soon he was running with the trees blurring past him, chasing after the scent.

He followed the scent, it getting stronger each passing second. He veered a left by a small creek, jumping over it, and then paused to sniff even more. A bark startled him to his right, and soon he found himself being tackled playfully to the ground and the two wolves wrestled in the grass of the creek's bank as the sun rose above their heads.

Blaine still had a long way to go to 'become one with his wolf' and to fully comprehend what it meant to be a mate. But he did know one thing: being a wolf was the most exhilarating feeling on the planet (Kissing Noah being a close second.). The sheer power he felt as he ran, with the feeling of the earth under his paws, he felt invincible. With his mate by his side… Well, this power was greater than the forces of nature combined.

* * *

_Opposites attract, chemicals react_   
_But when I look at you_   
_We can't deny what's true_   
_All these elements are real_   
_They come from deep within me_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End lyrics are from the song Forces of Nature by Backstreet Boys.
> 
> Well, this fic has finally come to an end. This became bigger than I expected, and took some big turns. At first, Blaine wasn't going to become a wolf... so that was a surprising turn of events, and I hope it wasn't too random. But, overall, I'm pretty satisfied with how this all came out, honestly. I hope you are too!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this.


End file.
